


Playtime

by antrazi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret and Hawkeye get to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

There was something in Hawkeye that relished in female authority figures. Yes, in his opinion gods greatest work was creating women so he was already partial about this, but it got even more sexy when the woman you were with brandished a crop and knew what she was doing.. All those guys who wanted their women pure and virginal just didn't know what to do with a real woman. In this aspect he and Margaret fit perfectly, they both had been around the block a few times, they both knew what they enjoyed and what they didn't like and were not afraid to ask for what they wanted. And when he had told his beloved wife that he wanted her in her best uniform, him over her knee because he had been a bad boy she had played it up perfectly.

"Captain Pierce!"

"Ma'am?"

"Do you think boxer shorts and nothing else are the appropriate attire for the uniform inspection?"

“Of course not, Ma'am."

"Do you think a corporal punishment would help you remember this in the future?"

A tiny smile and an earnest nod. "It is worth a try, Ma'am."

Margaret nodded. "Alright. I think this warrants 30 demerits."

Hawkeye looked down and Margaret lifted an eyebrow. "Captain, do you care to add something?"

"No, Major Houlihan. If you are sure this is enough given the magnitude of the neglect."

A sigh. "You are right, I can't be this lenient. You proved time and time again your utter disregard for a number of army rules, I expect we will have to repeat this lesson a few times for you, Captain. It is unbelievable that such a brillant surgeon and physician can be this incompetent in all things military."

Hawk liked hearing that they would continue this little performance in the future. Yes, Margaret was perfect for him. He didn't even try to disguise the beatific smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

 


End file.
